


Past, Present, Future

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Female Protagonist, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets from Red's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present, Future

**Author's Note:**

> This was shorter originally, and all Red thinking on Granny. Then, I realized it needed more and I wanted to get that past-present-future thing more solid in the wording. So, it became a progression of events and I must say that I rather like it! The more I watch/write/drool over Rubes, the more I adore her.

Kind hands

Sad soul

 

Never knew her

 

Harsh taskmaster

Eagle eyed

 

All I have ever known

 

Boyish smile

Awakening need

 

Take me from this stifling life

 

Desperate friend

Adept hunter

 

Terrifying footprints in the snow

 

Spilled blood

Red cloak

 

Monstrous fate held at bay

 

Purple fog

Provocative clothes

 

A shadow of my true self

 

Hazel eyes

Unexpected friendship

 

My new friend and my savior

  
New freedom

Old trap

 

We are both

 

Strong bonds

Community heart

 

There is always hope


End file.
